


Swordland VI: Victory?

by kokorodaki



Series: Swordland [6]
Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorodaki/pseuds/kokorodaki





	Swordland VI: Victory?

And so it begins, my first fight with an epic boss  
A skeletal creature the system calls ‘The Skull Reaper’  
Red eyes, bladed arms, a hundred legs, and an empty soul  
I’m fighting for my life, but this time I’m not alone

A raid party, me and forty-eight l legends made real  
Heathcliff, the mighty commander, and The Lightning Flash  
The one we call ‘The Black Swordsman’, slayer of The Gleam Eyes  
And so many more, but then there’s me, the newbie in blue

Three dead, in an instant. It’s a one-hit K.O  
I knew none of them, but that’ll never change anything  
It just means I have to fight harder than I ever have  
But the question remains, do we even stand a chance?

Still, I rise and fight the monster before my blades  
Yes, two blades. Dagger right, sword left. This is Darkness Blade  
I Flash, moving fast enough it seems I teleport  
Behind the Reaper, I swing my blades against its bony hide

The battle rages on and on, as the hours pass by  
Until the Reaper’s last health bar turns crimson, then nothing  
And its body shatters to a thousand shining shards  
And through it all, only the commander in red stands

The others, they’ve all slumped in despair for the lost  
Or out of weariness, wanting sleep but staying awake  
But Heathcliff stands tall and proud, like a knight’s statue  
And something about him seemed just a little wrong

Now I’m standing on the edge of Hell’s abyss  
And the world spins slowly around my eyes  
And the fight for my life has ended with victory  
But this victory tastes so bittersweet  
And it all points to blood


End file.
